Thoughts and Feelings
by Witka
Summary: A series of three short drabbles from the perspectives of Leon, Claire and Angela. Taking place about one month after Degeneration. Mainly the thoughts and feelings of each character about the others.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil or anything associated with it except for the actual copies of the games I have. And the movie. This fic takes place about one month after the mopvie, and is going to be three chapters, one from the point of Leon, Claire and Angela, mainly introspective thoughts from each of them.

------

It was 2:45 in the morning and Leon S. Kennedy was awake. He knew he needed to sleep, and that if he really wanted to get sleep he needed to try and get some soon, because once it got past 3:00 there wasn't any point. That was the true turning point of a night, people might go all romantic and say midnight, but really it was 3:00 in the AM that decided whether you'd get sleep. Because once it got past 3 there was almost no point, especially if you had to get up early, or were just an early bird.

In a way though, Leon didn't mind loosing the sleep. It meant no nightmares, even if his nightmares had changed of late. The incident at Harvardville had brought back old nightmares of Raccoon City. And perversely part of Leon was glad to have nightmares of Raccoon City, if only because it replaced the nightmares he'd been having off and on about the whole debacle in Spain. He took it as a sign of how messed up his life when the idea of nightmares about flesh eating zombies was better than nightmares about Spanish peasants with chainsaws.

So what did one do at... 2:55 in the morning? Think. Leon had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Which honestly wasn't that unusual, since he was known alternately as a deep thinker or a broody emo pretty-boy, it depended on who you asked, the mood they were in, how close to earshot Leon was and what mood _he_ was in. But ever since the incident in Harvardville and Wilpharma he'd been thinking more than he normally did. And the subject of this increased use of Leon's pretty blond head? Women. Two women to be exact, two women who were very different from each other.

Though to be honest, his mind tended to turn more towards one than the other. Claire Redfield. A person he hadn't seen in years, spoke to occasionally, and thought about every time things got weird in his life. Which was more often than he really felt it should. But he hadn't actually seen her again until they met in the Harvardville airport, where he'd told her to get down and shot some zombies. It had given him such powerful deja vu he'd almost expected to see her in that pink biker outfit and the airport to have turned into the Raccoon Police HQ.

It had been comforting in a way, to see that despite everything else that had gone haywire in his life, Claire at least was still the same. She had matured, but at her core she was still the same girl he'd known in 98 when they'd both searched for a way out of hell. When she'd heard about WilPharma and the vaccine, as well as Terra-Save's partial blame for the catastrophe, he'd felt his heart go out to her. Claire always took things personally, she'd never lost her ability to feel for those around her.

He had been serious when he spoke to her about taking a path he and her brother couldn't follow. He admired the fact that after everything in Raccoon and then Rockford and Antarctica, she'd been able to move on and see a way other than fighting, had been able to pull herself out of it where almost everyone else they'd known had failed. Though she had left the fighting behind, in Harvardville she had still proven that in a fire fight, there wasn't anyone else he'd rather have at his back than Claire Redfield with a handgun. Unless it was Claire Redfield with a shotgun.

He thought back to the last words he had spoken to her before they departed again. How they needed to meet under more normal circumstances. The thing about that was, while he had been serious, he was also being ironic. Ironic, because to them it seemed like running into zombies and bio-terror incidents _was_ normal. He had been wondering if they'd be doomed to run into zombies or parasites if he tried to take her out for coffee or lunch. They had that kind of luck.

Of course that was that insidious voice that said he would never really know what would happen if he didn't bother to try and actually ask Claire out for a meeting. Of course he had the excuse of the fact that he lived in D.C. and when Claire was even in the country, she lived in New York, but there was always a little voice in the back of his head that insisted on reminding him that he did work under the president and that if he wanted to he could in fact just hop on a train or a plain or even another damned helicopter and go see her. Naturally it would be a gross abuse of his power and position, but he had a feeling the expression on Claire's face would be worth it.

Even if he couldn't break his own stringent moral code to abuse his power to go see her, he could call her. After the escape from the airport and before going to find Curtis, Claire had pounced him and brandished her yellow cellphone, insisting on getting his number before he went anywhere else. The same voice also liked to mention that Leon's cellphone was ridiculously advanced and capable of doing damn near anything a commercial phone could do, as well several things that commercial phones couldn't, so it wasn't like he'd have to worry about service or roaming charges.

His last excuse, that it had been so long since they'd talked wasn't even valid anymore, since they'd seen and spoken with each other a month ago. So really, there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't be keeping in touch with Claire. As the thought entered his head, his blue eyes drifted over to his cellphone, resting on the bedside table next to his land line and the blinking red light that told him he had new messages he hadn't checked.

Which brought his mind back to the other woman who had been in his thoughts. Angela Miller, the former captain of Harvardville's S.R.T. and another woman Leon had fought beside in a life or death situation involving viral zombies. Except that Angela was pretty much the opposite of Claire. Angela was tough in the way that all women who chose to wear a badge were tough, but at the same time Angela had been a rookie when it came to zombies. But now that she had experienced it and the terror of biochemical terrorism, she had fallen into the same trap that had ensnared everyone who had been touched by Umbrella Corporation. She had resigned from the S.R.T. and was looking into positions with security firms or even B.S.A.A. so she could combat it more directly.

Leon was glad she felt like being proactive and taking a step to make sure tragedies like her brother's never occurred again, he just wished she weren't trying to treat him like a one-man job fair. She kept calling with questions about different organizations, or asking if he could maybe introduce her to some people. Leon didn't mind helping, but it was kind of excessive and honestly more work that he didn't need. None of this was helped by the fact she was obviously attracted to him, and had somehow gotten it into her head that Leon returned the feelings. So he also had to put up with her not so veiled hints about going 'diving' again.

The thing was, Leon had never really felt attracted to Angela. He could admit she was an attractive woman, beautiful even, but then again he could admit Michelangelo's David was beautiful, and that didn't mean he was gay. Leon could admire beauty without feeling sexual attraction. An quite honestly, Leon had never been the type to jump into something just because the other person was attractive or had a big bust line. Something Angela hadn't really been bothering to hide when she was around him.

Leon ran back over the whole incident again to try and figure out where exactly Angela had gotten the idea that he was attracted to her. He had gone with her to find her brother, but that was because he knew Claire would be alright and if Curtis was responsible, it was Leon's duty to apprehend him and bring him in for questioning and to face the consequences of his actions. He understood Angela's pain about her brother, and even the story about being a rookie cop, Leon _was_ the master of the bad first day on a new job. Then of course there was the fight with the G-Virus infected Curtis, where he had tried to encourage her, so that she could keep going because he knew how hard and grueling the fight was going to be. When he had told them her they were in this together he had meant it, of course the 'we' he had been referring to had included Claire.

He had worried about Claire when they got cut off, and he'd been worried until he'd seen her in the Air Dome. Then he'd been really worried when he'd seen her limping along with a curtain rod as a crutch. He had wanted to go with her when they parted at the elevator, he'd wanted to make sure she was alright. But he knew the others would need him, and that even with a bum leg, Claire was more than capable of taking care of herself. So he had let her go to where he knew she would be safe, but part of him had been worrying about her the entire time he was with Angela.

Thoughts of Angela led him back to where he had been before, trying to figure out where her infatuation had come from. He hadn't seen anything romantic about encouraging her, then again he hadn't seen anything romantic about the diving part either. After all, Angela needed air, she hadn't held hers long enough and probably wasn't trained in how to manage holding your breath for long periods of time, so he had to give her some of his. She would have been even more useless if she'd been unconscious, and when facing a monster like Curtis, you needed any help you could find. It hadn't been a kiss, no matter what she might convince herself of. Leon had been taught that trick in training and had practiced it, and been practiced on, by a large moving muscle wall named Timothy De Camp who was as ugly as sin and somehow became convinced that Leon was gay. He still gave Leon weird looks when they would pass each other.

The hand holding... well that was harder to explain away except to say that he had just kind of forgotten he was still holding her hand. He had been focused on looking around, making sure there wasn't any trace of Curtis coming up through the floor, or more of the building collapsing around them and the like. Once he was sure he wasn't going to have to run for his life again he had noticed and looked over at her, by then it was too late to pull back, because Angela noticed, and he could almost see her getting the wrong idea, again. It reminded him of something he'd been told when he was younger, something about the minds of women and cats being entirely impenetrable.

Leon groaned and laid back on the bed, glancing at his clock to see that it was now 3:15 and officially past the point where sleep was feasible. The fact that his thoughts were less than calming or comforting really hadn't helped with the attempt to sleep. He considered turning on the TV and seeing if there were especially bad infomercials on to watch. He remembered being on the run from Umbrella with Claire and Sherry, the nights when they couldn't sleep, he and Claire would stay up and watch the most awful infomercial they could find, the kind where they sold you the spray on hair in a can. His lips quirked in a small smile, and he was about to roll over and reach for the remote when he heard the distinct beeping noise that meant he was getting a call on his phone.

He rolled over, grabbing it and answering without looking at the number. He expected it to be Hunnigan, since he couldn't imagine who else would call him at 3:22 in the morning. "Kennedy." He said tiredly.

"Hi Leon, it's Claire. Sorry for calling so late, did I wake you up?"

------

Reviews are my bread and butter and my inspiration to keep going! So let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire waited for Leon to respond, absently tapping her finger against the side of her phone.

"No, I wasn't asleep." Came Leon's reply, and Claire wondered when exactly he had perfected that blase unemotional drawl. Maybe that was part of his government training.

"Are you sure, it must be almost..." She glanced at the clock and did some quick calculations in her head. "Almost 3:30 there."

"3:24 actually, and where are you Claire?"

There was a sigh as Claire looked out the window of her hotel room. "Currently? The Philippines. There was a biochemical spill here."

Leon sounded concerned now, and Claire found it touching. "What kind of spill? Who was responsible?" She was certain he was having visions of zombies or worse floating through his head.

So she tried to relieve some of his anxiety. "It's nothing too dangerous, no viruses or anything like that. Just a normal chemical spill that's been effecting the people and Terra-Save has come in to clean it up and cause a stir." Claire couldn't keep control of her voice well enough not to make the last part sound as cynical as it felt. After everything that had happened last month, Claire had quickly become disillusioned with Terra-Save.

Of course Leon could pick up on her tone of voice, even after all these years they still knew each other so well. "The incident in Harvardville wasn't Terra-Save's fault. There was no way any of you could have known what WilPharma was actually working on, and from what was released, it did look bad. Congressman Davis and Fredric Downing certainly didn't make the situation any better."

Claire sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Thanks Leon." She said softly. She knew he was trying to make her feel better about it, less guilty and less disillusioned. "I'm thinking of resigning from Terra-Save though. And not just because of Harvardville. I'm getting a little tired of flying all over the world at a moment's notice. It might be nice to have a normal job where I'm at home more than not." Claire didn't want to talk about it anymore, so it was time for a strategic subject change. "So what have you been up to Leon?"

There was a pause while Leon obviously tried to get his thoughts in order. She could just see him thinking, maybe running his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what wasn't classified that he could tell her. "The usual." He said finally, which of course didn't mean anything to Claire. "Angela Miller has been asking me to help her find a job with something like the B.S.A.A., I was thinking about giving her your brother's number."

That made Claire frown, but she worked to keep it out of her voice. "Well she's welcome to try I suppose. Of course she'll have to impress Chris to get his recommendation. An you know how hard that is."

She heard Leon chuckle on the other end, and couldn't stop a smile crossing her own face. "Trust me, I remember how hard it is to impress Chris Redfield. Especially if he doesn't want to be impressed."

"Yeah, he hasn't really gotten any better with age, I can tell you that." She glanced at the time, letting out a sigh. "I gotta go Leon, I have meetings in an hour and a half and I need to get ready. You going to get any sleep?" She was reluctant to let him go.

"No, I was actually just going to turn on the TV and see if there are any bad infomercials playing for us insomniacs." Leon said, and she could just imagine the small smirk he was giving her.

"Just don't call Miss Cleo again." She said, fighting back her own grin at the memories that infomercials brought back.

"Hey are you ever going to let that go? It was one time and I didn't even take her prediction seriously, it was more for Sherry's benefit than anything else." Leon replied defensively.

"Special Agent Kennedy, you should be ashamed of yourself, blaming your psychic hot line calls on a young girl." Claire said, dissolving into giggles at Leon's indignant reply. "I'll talk to you later Leon." She listened to his goodbye on the other end, before reluctantly closing the phone and standing up.

She needed to shower and get ready, but she couldn't make her thoughts drift away from the conversation with Leon. It had been good to talk to him, calming in a way that she had missed through the years. It was the complete opposite of what her brother's reaction had been. When Chris had heard about what happened in Harvardville, he had nearly blown a gasket. It had been almost the same reaction he had after he first heard about Raccoon City. He'd yelled, he'd raged, he'd made more veins than Claire thought was healthy bulge on his overly muscled body, and talked about how he was going to kill everyone who'd endangered his kid sister. He wasn't appeased by the fact that all of them except for Downing were already dead.

Since then he'd gone back to protective big brother mode, calling her constantly to make sure she was ok, wanting to know where exactly her job was sending and what was going on. It was sweet, but it was also smothering and Claire was ready to pull out her hair, or Chris's, in frustration. She wasn't a child, and she had proven she could take care of herself. She would almost be glad when Chris got sent on a mission with B.S.A.A. again so he would stop worrying about her. Of course that would lead to her to worrying over him again. There just didn't seem to be a good way to get around the whole worry thing.

Of course the fact that Chris had decided to work for B.S.A.A. really didn't help with the getting rid worry. That brought to mind what Leon had said, about Angela Miller being interested in joining the B.S.A.A. It wouldn't be easy, especially if she wanted to use Chris as her introduction. If Chris went for it, then it would be an almost automatic guarantee that she would at least be considered for a position, but she'd have to pass Chris's examination first, and Chris was hard, especially if you were a woman. All the years working with Jill Valentine had set a nearly impossible standard for what the tough woman soldier should be. An she might not know much about Angela Miller, but she definitely knew that she was no Jill Valentine.

Claire sighed as she stepped in the shower, turning the water on. Honestly, she didn't know much about Angela Miller, other than any time they were together, she got the distinct impression that Angela didn't like her. Maybe she was wrong, but Angela had barely looked at her or spoken to her in that entire 48 hour period of the airport and WilPharma incidents. Then again, they hadn't really had much time to talk with each other, but what bugged Claire was she didn't know exactly why it was Angela didn't like her. It kind of made Claire depressed that there were actually multiple reasons why someone might dislike her.

It was possible that Angela didn't like her because she worked for Terra-Save, which had both disowned her brother and made it impossible for her and her teammate to get the T-Virus vaccine before he had gone into the airport. Alternately it could have been because she was a survivor of Raccoon City, that she had lived where so many, including members of Angela's family had died. Or maybe it was just because of Leon. Claire's womanly intuition was saying that it was probably because of Leon, and the fact that Angela obviously had a serious thing for Leon by the end of it all. Claire had not missed out on the hidden subtext of Angela's 'diving' invitation. Not that Angela had been very subtle about it really, it had made Claire roll her eyes at the way the woman was almost fawning over Leon.

The strange thing was, that she thought she and Angela might actually have a lot in common if they actually got to talking. After all, Claire could more than understand what it was like to have a brother you adored that kept running off and doing absolutely stupid things that they dragged their younger sisters into. She could understand how hard it must have been for Angela to find out her brother was doing something so dangerous. And the crippling fear of loosing him. Claire had the scars to show for her own attempts to catch up with Chris as he ran around after Umbrella. More than any of that, she could understand what it was like to loose someone important to you.

Claire worked the hotel shampoo into her hair, closing her eyes to keep the suds from getting in her eyes. Not that she could really blame Angela for being attracted to Leon. Leon was good looking after all, and he had definitely been working on that man of mystery routine in the years since she'd last seen him. The fact that he'd bulked up in the muscle department was a definite plus. No, the government had not been slouching in Leon's training or physical fitness, virtually remaking the skinny rookie cop Claire had first met. Her old friend had almost seemed like some kind of action hero when they'd been in the airport, a definite change from the brash rookie cop she'd met in Raccoon City. Back when it had been the two of them fighting the zombies together, without anyone else.

Claire grabbed the conditioner, squeezing harder than was needed to get it out of the little tube. Ok so maybe she was a little jealous that Leon had spent most of the time running around with Angela the whole time. She might have chosen not to continue fighting, but that didn't mean she couldn't help out. And she had helped in what way she could from the control room. Claire just wasn't a person who was good at waiting while others fought battles for her. It was that very personality trait that had gotten her into all the trouble of her life and led to her chasing her brother through Raccoon City and then Paris. So watching Leon and Angela fight Curtis had been torture, but a little part of her brain said the most torturous part had been watching Leon hold Angela's hand for a good... 3 minutes afterwards. Not that she had timed it or anything.

Claire sighed as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, groping for one of the fluffy hotel towels she knew was nearby. She'd never been good at kidding herself. She had felt attracted to Leon too when she'd seen him again. Well she had been attracted to him before, but they'd been busy, what with the running for your life and all. Plus there had been the Ada issue, and then the Steve issue, so anything between them at that time was just kinda dead in the water, gone before it could ever really form. But there had definitely been some chemistry there between the two of them, which had certainly seemed to come back when they'd met again a month ago.

Maybe this time they could actually get somewhere, if they could manage to overcome a habit of letting communication lapse. She'd been upset when she'd realized that her and Leon had been on the road to becoming Christmas card friends, thinking of and contacting the other only once or twice a year at most. Well she wasn't going to let that happen, no way. Leon was too important, even if all they ever were was good friends. They had been through too much to just let it fade away like that. She was definitely going to be working to keep in better contact with him, even go and visit him, after all D.C. wasn't that far away. It could be a weekend trip, and if she left Terra-Save, she could always look for positions in D.C. so they'd be closer to each other. Then she would just kind of let things take their course to see where it went. Provided fate didn't give them too many obstacles.

Then again, when didn't their life give them obstacles? Sometimes that seemed to be the only thing she could count on having was obstacles. But it was comforting to know that Leon was usually there with her in some way to support her. She thought back to how he had said he was going to scrub Umbrella's viruses from the earth. She knew he meant it, Leon was always that way, honorable and dedicated to the cause he believed in. She wondered if this latest incident had crystallized his desire to really get rid of Umbrella's bio weapons, or if the drive had always been there. Either way, she was certain he hadn't said it just to make her feel better, even though it had. She supposed the destroy Umbrella cause had gotten a renewed burst of energy thanks to the Harvardville disaster.

The incident had been an eye opener for Claire as well, there was nothing like being confronted with one of the worst times of your life to remind you of the important things and people in your life. Leon Kennedy was definitely in the important people category, and she refused to let them loose touch like they had again. She was even willing to make an effort to get along with Angela if the former cop insisted on sticking around Leon like she was.

Claire shook her head, wrapping a towel around herself and going over to her suitcase. Really, it was Leon's own fault that Angela had the completely wrong idea about things. Leon just couldn't see the various different ways that his simple gestures could be interpreted, especially by women you were in life and death struggles with. To him it might be completely platonic, but it was too easy for a woman to read more into it. Claire ignored the voice in the back of her added that insisted on adding 'like you', to the end of the thought.

No, Angela was just taking things the wrong way, and eventually she would realize it. She was different though, she knew Leon, so she could read through his gestures and his behavior to what was really being communicated. She certainly hadn't imagined the concern he'd shown when he saw she was injured, or how he had tried to comfort her after they'd escaped the airport. They had a history with each other, and that was the real difference between the situations. Claire stubbornly ignored the voice that tried to say she was trying a little too hard to convince herself of things.

Claire finished dressing and walked over to the mirror, brushing her hair quickly before pulling it back in the normal ponytail. It occurred to her that she didn't really think Leon had ever seen her hair down. Well maybe she'd have to surprise him the next time they met. He probably wouldn't even recognize her. Smiling at that she grabbed her phone and card key, walking out of the hotel room. She still had work to do, no more time for reminiscing.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela Miller looked in the mirror and made a face, readjusting the collar of her blazer yet again, trying to get it straight. She refused to admit to being nervous, there was no reason to be nervous, it was just an interview. Just another interview, like the half-dozen that had come before. Nothing big, it could only mean the future of her career. No pressure. She hadn't expected there to be so many interviews. When she left S.R.T in the hopes of doing something more to combat bio-terrorism, she had expected to be tested on her skills and judged on her experience, not answering questions. Especially not questions about where she saw herself in five years. She didn't know where she saw herself in five years, hell she didn't know where she saw herself in five months let along five years. Her world had changed too much to do any long term planning right now. Now she just wanted to find a new career and maybe work on getting a certain person to return her calls.

After everything that had happened, when the world felt like it had completely changed and all the rules had been rewritten, Leon had become the one stable person in her life. After everything had died down, Angela found she just couldn't go back to working with the S.R.T., couldn't go back to the every day things like collaring punks selling dope or breaking down meth labs. Not when she knew there were worse and more deadly things out there. So she'd given her resignation and set about trying to find a position that would leave her with the feeling that she had made a difference. It was just hard to adjust to the different world she now found herself in.

Angela was doing her best, and she was grateful that Leon had been so willing to help. She knew she was probably bothering him a lot with all of her questions, but he never seemed to get upset about it. Then again, it was hard to tell just what Leon S. Kennedy was thinking a lot of the time. He wasn't big on sharing, and he certainly didn't offer information on how his day had gone. Angela had a feeling that it would take years to unravel the mysteries that surrounded Leon, and she couldn't say she was entirely opposed to the idea of trying to unravel those mysteries. In fact she would welcome the chance to try and understand Leon better.

Angela smoothed down her hair, trying to decide if the ponytail was too severe or if it made her appear serious. The inane thought entered her head of what kind of hairstyle Leon liked. Yet another thing she didn't know about the White House Agent, but something she felt like looking into. She thought Leon was interested in her, he certainly had seemed to be dropping hints during the whole WilPharma incident. She found that it was very hard to forget what it had felt like to be in Leon's arms, or what his lips had felt like when they were in the water tank. Or the way he had tried to encourage her as they fought against the mutated form of Curtis.

Of course there was also the fact that Leon was about the only person in her life right now who could really understand what Angela was going through. He had been a cop once too and like her he'd gotten caught up in a bio-terrorism incident that had changed his life. Angela wasn't just attracted to him, she also greatly admired Leon. He had decided to move on, to do something to try and stop those responsible, like she wanted to. Her mind flitted back to the words he had said, "I'm going to scrub these viruses from the face of the earth.", and how they had given her strength. Of course he hadn't said those words to her, he'd said them to that girl, Claire Redfield.

The thought of the red head brought a frown to Angela's face and she turned away from the mirror, going over to the table to gather up her resumes. Angela had mixed feelings about Claire. She hadn't really believed it when she'd been told that Claire was one of the few survivors of Raccoon City. Part of her couldn't accept that the petite red head holding the little girl could possibly be one of the survivors. Another part of her had been angry too, even though she knew it was unreasonable anger. She had just been angry, why had that girl survived and gotten to live a normal life when Curtis's wife and daughter were killed? What made her special? Why had she been spared when so many others weren't?

If she were truly honest, some of her annoyance had also stemmed from the way Leon had immediately jumped to her defense against Senator Davis, not once but twice. There had been a lot of emotion in his voice when he talked about Claire, and it had been obvious that they were familiar with each other. Something which had only been confirmed by the conversation she'd overheard in the tent. It had prickled Angela, especially since she'd already noticed that Leon was both handsome and capable with a hand gun. In essence, the perfect guy for a cop to date.

Angela had been surprised to realize that Leon himself was a Raccoon City survivor. In a way it made sense then, as to why the White House had sent him, and only him, to help with the airport. After all who better to help with an outbreak of T-Virus than someone who had already dealt with one? She'd listened to how he had tried to comfort Claire, and part of her had been mollified by the regret she heard in the other woman's voice. It had eased some of the anger she'd felt about the fact that Terra-Save, the very group Claire worked for, had been the reason her and Greg hadn't been given the vaccine. The reason Greg died.

It hadn't taken away all of the pain, or all of the anger, but it had helped. She knew she couldn't really blame Claire, even though she wanted to. Because if she did, then she would have to blame herself for what happened in the airport too, since it was her own brother who had let the virus out. Blame and accusations weren't going to get her anywhere, and it was a waste of time and energy. Time and energy she could put into better and more productive things.

Things such as finding those blasted heels she would need to wear for this interview and making sure she had everything. Angela had a feminine side, something that a lot of people assumed female cops decided to get rid of once they put on the badge and suddenly had to keep up with 'the boys'. Angela liked wearing dresses and being somewhat fashionable, she just didn't like the suffering for fashion part. Before she had to go to a dozen interviews, dressing up used to be something special to do, since most of her work days were spent in combat gear with upwards of twenty pounds strapped onto her.

Angela didn't think Claire was the fashionable type. She definitely gave off the aura of a function over fashion type. Of course she'd only seen her in that one outfit, most likely because her luggage had ended up under the 747 or lost entirely. Glancing in the mirror Angela wasn't sure she and Claire really compared. Claire was pretty, but Angela knew she was sexy, lord knows enough people had told her about it over the years, describing her as some kind of cross between Cindy Crawford and Angelina Jolie. Besides, there obviously wasn't anything going on between Leon and Claire. They might be really good friends, but it wasn't anything more. They definitely hadn't acted like they were anything more than close friends. It was completely natural for close friends to worry about each other and defend them.

Angela refused to contemplate the fact that there had seemed to be hints that it could have easily become more than just friends. She had decided to focus only on the positives today, and as far she knew, Leon S. Kennedy was completely free and available. Free, available and helping her hopefully locate a position. She'd mentioned being interest in B.S.A.A., one of the few times she actually managed to catch him on the phone, and he had mentioned he knew some people in the organization. He had said he would check and see if he could give her their number, but he'd sounded reluctant about it. When she pressed him he said that the person he knew was kinda tough, but that didn't worry Angela. She was a tough woman, after all you didn't become captain of S.R.T. based off your looks and personality, despite what some former colleagues liked to say.

Angela grabbed her phone, checking it for messages before she dropped it in her purse and stepped out the door. No new messages, well it was still early and people did have lives and jobs to get to. She'd try again later.

------

And that is the end, though I do have a semi-follow up in the works. As I mentioned earlier, I live for reviews of all kinds.


End file.
